


nightmare

by jewishfenris



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Nightmares, in which fenris has a nightmare and hawke comforts him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewishfenris/pseuds/jewishfenris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dreams happened often enough for Fenris to expect them, but it wasn’t always this bad. This time he struggled to keep still. This time he couldn’t wake himself up, and he was reliving the moments he felt with hands on him. Dreams like this were the worst, because he couldn’t talk about with Garrett. The words wouldn’t make their way out of his mouth; he couldn’t even write them down because that would require looking at them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and i was planning on doing a second part where garrett had a nightmare and fenris would comfort him so . i might do that eventually but for now it's just this one. there's implied sexual assault i suppose ? not in detail or anything but . just be aware.

The dreams happened often enough for Fenris to expect them, but it wasn’t always this bad. This time he struggled to keep still. This time he couldn’t wake himself up, and he was reliving the moments he felt with hands on him. Dreams like this were the worst, because he couldn’t talk about with Garrett. The words wouldn’t make their way out of his mouth; he couldn’t even write them down because that would require looking at them.

So his legs kicked in attempts to get the hands off of him, and he genuinely feared for his life when suddenly a hand settled lightly on his arm. Surely this couldn’t mean good intentions. No one who touched him before had ever had good intentions. No one in his life who touched him could ever possibly care about the well-being of him.

Garrett’s hand stayed on Fenris’ bicep, and Fenris continued struggling slightly. He held his breath every now and then. The longer it went on, the more Garrett worried and tried to wake Fenris up.

He shook Fenris lightly, calling his name softly at first and then getting progressively louder. Finally, Fenris jolted awake and scrambled to get away from Garrett. He stared at his boyfriend for a moment before he slowly reached out for him.

Garrett let him take his time. Fenris was tentative in his movements and his eyes were dark. He was wary of his own body; the way he moved it, the way he looked. And then finally he was going towards Garrett, holding his face with his cold hands and kissing barely the corner of his mouth, only once. It was soft and he was trying not to be scared. He knew there was at least one person in the world he could trust.

Fenris put his head down on Garrett’s shoulder. Garrett left his own hands at his side. He knew that sometimes touching Fenris would make things bad. But Fenris reached down and put Garrett's arms around himself. Garrett held Fenris to himself, trying to find that spot on Fenris’ spine that always needed some help working itself out. When he found it, Fenris sighed shakily.

“You’re safe now, love,” Garrett assured softly, his hand venturing up to be placed at the back of Fenris’ neck. He noticed that his boyfriend’s skin was damp and he sincerely hoped that Fenris would be okay.

Fenris nodded, still attempting not to shake. He knew somewhere in him he was safe. But he felt like he was still in imminent danger. It was something he was so used to. Even after all these years of being away from the people that had done those things to him. And so he lifted his head up to look at Garrett’s face. He put his hand on Garrett’s cheek, trying to smile but wincing instead.

“I’m sorry if I scared you.”

Garrett’s expression shifted and the corners of his mouth curved down in a slight frown.

“You don’t have to apologize for that. It’s not your fault. I am more than happy to be here to help you through anything you go through,” he responded, his eyes sad at the prospect of what was just said to him.

With both of his hands on Garrett's face, Fenris kissed each of his boyfriend's cheeks. He shook his head lightly as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against Garrett's.

"I must be the luckiest person on earth to have found you." 

Garrett moved his hand up to hold Fenris' hand. 

"And I you." 

Shaking his head again, Fenris pulled Garrett towards him, wrapping his arms around him. He took a deep, shaky breath and Garrett kissed his neck softly. 

After a long time, Fenris let go to lie down on the bed. Garrett followed suit, his back against Fenris' chest, and he could feel Fenris' steady breathing, and Fenris could hear his. Garrett fell asleep like that; Fenris' lips pressed against his shoulder and his arm around his waist.

Fenris stayed up for a while longer, just calming his thoughts. Even while his boyfriend was asleep, he helped him feel safer. He finally closed his eyes after that thought, his smile small. Garrett could feel it nonetheless.


End file.
